A Christmas Wish
by Chaos Angel
Summary: Bah humbug! But that's not what this is about...this is just fluffy X-mas crap...


  
  


--------------------/<^>\--------------------

  
---------------------- **Christmas Wishes** ----------------------  


--------------------/<v>\--------------------

  


  
  
Christmas time was a special time of year for the Digidestined. Though it had been years since they'd done anything in the Digital World, they still refered to their group as the Digidestined, and made it a point to spend every Christmas together, at least for a while. Even after Mimi moved to New York, she still managed to guilt her parents into coming back to Odiba every year for Christmas. It was a tradition they'd carried on for years now, and had included the new group in, after their adventures in the Digital World. The group had also made a decision long ago, that exchanging presents wasn't necessary, everyone readily believing that their friendship went beyond material gifts. Of course, T.K and Matt usually exchanged gifts, being brothers, as did Tai and Kari, and some of the other kids as well.  
But this Christmas was a bit different. Most of the older kids would be heading to college soon, making the unspoken question on everyone's mind be, "What will happen to Tradition?"  
And on other's minds lingers another question..."Is this my last chance...?"   


------------------------------------------------

  
  
She sighed for what had to've been a World Record number of times. She'd just left meeting with the other Digidestined, their usual holiday gathering, only to have it cut short again this year. Matt's band had a Christmas Concert to get ready for, Tai, Davis and T.K had some last-minute Christmas shopping to do(although she wasn't quite sure if Tai would still be alive afterwards, considering the on-going war between T.K and Davis), and Joe had homework, as usual. As soon as they realized they were outnumbered, Ken, Cody, and Izzy all thought of some rather creative ways to get away. The other girls invited her to join them for a "Girl's Night Out", but she declined, claiming she had some shopping she need to do. A lie, of course, which had brought her back here, to her room, starring at the box in her hands. She'd found it on her doorstep when she came home, unsure of who'd left it. It was addressed to her, along with a note saying "Open Christmas Eve." After the preliminary "Shake, sniff and listen" she figured out that she still couldn't guess what was in it, or who it was from. It wasn't like one of the guys to do this kind of thing, though she wasn't putting it passed them quite yet. Letting out what had to be the two-hundredth sigh of the evening, she slipped a slender finger under one of the folds of wrapping paper and ripped the paper from around the small box. There were no markings on it to give away what was inside, it was simply a plain, cardboard box. Not sure what to expect when she opened it, she was yet again cought by surprise when she saw more paper. Another note, actually. She throughly checked the box before reading it, a bit disappointed. With sigh two-hundred and one, she took a long, curious glance at the note in hand.  


** The park.  
Midnight  
-C.A  
**

"C.A?" She repeated, trying to place the initials, "Cody? No, last I checked, his name was Hida, unless he changed it without telling anyone." She cast a quick glance at the clock, which read only 6pm. *6 hours to decide if I find out if this guy is a psycho...*   


------------------------------------------------

  
  
The park was abandoned and almost completely dark, *Perfect place to kidnap young girls...* she thought to herself, listening to the sound of snow crushing under her feet. She took a seat on one of the benches, glancing at her watch, *11:59, right on time...now I just sit her and wait for some psycho to come out and-*  
"You came...I'm surprised, actually."  
She jumped of the bench in surprise, quickly turning to the familiar voice, both pleased and upset, "You! You're the one whose got me out here, freezing my ass off!?"  
He chuckled at her cute expression, "Relax, I just wanted to give you your real Christmas present."  
"You mean you actually know that the pleasure of your company doesn't count as a present this year?" she teased, trying to sound as callous as she could while smiling. He took slow, deliberate steps towards her, quickly closing the distance between them until they were finally so close their noses nearly touched. She was so cought up with his eyes that she didn't notice his gift until it was pushed into her hands.  
He took a step back, glancing at his own watch, "It's Christmas now...open it."  
"I wanna ask you some-"  
"I know what you're gonna ask, but open the gift first." His voice was quite insistant.  
She looked down at the box, only a little larger than the other, "I never would've credited you with being this devious..." She stated idlely as she lifted the lid off the box. Like before, there was simply a note inside.  
She glanced up at him, a curious look to his smug smirk, "Read it before you knock it." She raised an eye, but kept quiet and looking down again to read the note. 

** This year, I broke tradition  
But the gift I give doesn't come from a store  
Nor can it fit inside this little box  
It's something you've had, but never knew  
The gift I give is myself and all that I am  
And if this is a gift that you would treasure  
Then I must as for something in return.  
  
What I ask for is something I've always wanted  
Something that makes barely a sound  
That comes from deep inside  
Starting at the heart, and ending on the lips  
And if you're too surprised to think  
Then just check the box  
And all shall be clear  
-Your Christmas Admirer  
**

She read the note twice, surprised with it's nature, especially when she considered it's author. She quickly checked the box again, still finding nothing, until she looked on the back of the lid. Taped to it was a bit of mistletoe. She laughed and looked up to him, "So a kiss-" She broke off, seeing that he was no longer there. At first, she was a bit angered, then let out another laugh, this one a bit more rueful than the first, "You'll get your kiss..." Placing the mistletoe and the note back in the box, she turned and started out the park, humming Christmas Carols to herself, a bit of a smile on her face.  
  
  


------------------------------/<^>\------------------------------

  
  
  
Yes, I am a walking contradiction(Considering the couplings that it could be, and what I said about such things in "A Side Trip"), but isn't it deliciously evil, the way I "accidentally" neglected to use names? It's almost scary that I managed to do it (In truth, I think I forget that you don't always have to use proper nouns). I also think I'm getting addicted to writing things other than DDYA, which could be a bad thing for that story. After all, I'm living proof of what can be caused by neglect.  
  
I'm probably going out on a limb when I assume people read this (Muchless care), but I thought it'd be a nice idea (translation:Good way to torture people) to give a few clues as to who the three couples are that I have in mind for this. So heres the only clue ya get...  
The number of **characters** in each name, for all three couples I've got in mind, are: Male-3, Female-4 (I don't do Yaoi/Yuri. Not against it, just don't do it.)  
  
If anyone cares to guess, uhh...I can be reached somehow, I'm sure(Although I'm not quite sure how that is at the moment, but there's gotta be ways). And whoever guesses right gets...hmm, the joy of being right?  
  
And one final time: **_Bah Humbug!_**  
  


**_Chaos Angel _**

  



End file.
